Hunting Game
by Karamiel
Summary: Feintan et Phinks, deux personnes totalement différentes, mais qui font toujours équipe ensemble...Une sorte de jeu de chasse s'est développé entre eux, un jeu qui prend un nouveau tournant suite à une erreur de calcul de la part de Feitan... YAOI TIME FeitanXPhinks cette histoire sort de mon imaginaire et n'est en aucun cas une suite d'évènement du manga.


« Quelle est la chose la plus dangereuse sur cette planète ? » c'est une question que se pose souvent Phinks, membre actif de la brigade fantôme, il est un homme étonnamment sensible, son coeur est caché derrière une montagne de muscle .Il est le deuxième au classement du bras de fer des membres de la brigade, son nen est du type renforcement, il est de loin très fort et il n'a peur de rien.

Alors; pourquoi cet homme se pose ce genre de question ? L'explication est simple, il se trouve qu'il fait souvent équipe avec le cruel Feitan, le spécialiste de la torture qui fait aussi partie de la brigade et qui récolte des informations au malheur de certaines personnes qui croisent son chemin, il n'est que cinquième au classement du bras de fer, mais il est doté d'une agilité et d'une rapidité qui comble sa lacune de force physique.

Entre eux deux, ce n'est apparemment pas la grande entente, alors pourquoi ils font toujours équipe ensemble ? C'est une autre question que se pose souvent Phinks, surtout actuellement, car personne n'a décidé à leur place et personne ne les y oblige, c'est juste naturel pour eux de former un duo...

Après une autre dispute avec Feitan, celui-ci avais finis par attacher Phinks à une chaise sous le coup de l'énervement et notre ami même avec sa force phénoménale avait du mal à se dépêtré des liens fais par le jeune assassin, il faut dire qu'il savait y faire avec ses cordes, ça forçait l'admiration du Sphinks.

Il adorait regarder la complexité des nœuds, une fascination un peu étrange certes... Il restait ainsi à réfléchir, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui, c'était son petit moment de réflexion, comme une méditation quotidienne.

Car oui, c'était une petite routine entre lui et Feitan, leur relation était conflictuelle et ils se disputent régulièrement, généralement ça finissait ainsi et ça devenait un peu monotone, surtout que Feitan le laisser en plan à chaque fois et qu'il devait se débrouiller tout seul.

Phinks tenta pendant plus d'une heure de se défaire de ses liens et il réussit à faire lâché les cordes par la force, il devenait de plus en plus rapide à ce petit jeu.

Il se rappela que la première fois, il avait mis trois jours juste pour réussir à retirer une seule des cordes qui le retenaient, ce souvenir lui extirpa un rire.

Il se releva et se mit à faire des étirements, puis il ramassa une des cordes et tenta de défaire un nœud, mais il n'y arriva pas, ce qui lui fit faire un léger sifflement d'admiration et un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

Phinks sorti du bâtiment où il avait été « emprisonner », et il se mit en route pour retrouver son coéquipier. Il ne pouvait pas en démorde et il voulait régler l'affaire pour ne pas que sa traîne en longueur, surtout qu'ils s'étaient chamailler pour un jeu vidéo que Feitan voulait voler, alors qu'ils étaient en mission pour aller voler un bijoux, au final ni le jeu, ni le bijoux ne fut dérobé.Phinks se dépêcha d'appeler Nobunaga pour le prévenir de la situation, il se fit bien enguirlander au passage, mais le samourai accepta de partir voler le bijoux à leurs places vu que c'était dans son secteur.

Une fois cette affaire régler, le Sphinks soupira et se décida à partir en chasse, un jeu de chasse pour retrouver son partenaire, c'était devenu son jeu préféré depuis quelques temps, toute la ville faisait parti de son terrain de recherche.

Naturellement il savait où le trouver, depuis le temps qu'ils faisaient équipe ensemble, il le connaissait par cœur c'était presque trop facile pour lui. Même si la ville était vaste, il n'y avait que très peu d'endroit où le jeune assassin pouvait se trouver.

Après deux bonnes heures de recherche, il arriva à une vieille maison délabré, éloigné de la ville, le genre d'endroit qui plaisait beaucoup à l'assassin. Phinks était sur de ne pas se tromper, Feitan était dedans, il le sentait au plus profond de lui...Comme toujours...

Phinks ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait connecté à Feitan, il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps avait commencé ce jeu de chasse entre lui et Feitan. Pour lui c'était naturel, cela avait toujours existé et cela existerait toujours entre eux.

Un jeu où ils étaient connecté, mais où ils devaient se chercher... Enfin plutôt où Phinks devait chasser Feitan.

Une relation étrange qui ne cessé de fasciner le Sphinks, bien sûr ce sentiment il n'y avait que lui qui le ressentait et il le gardait bien enfoui au fond de lui. Il savait que s'il en parler à Feitan celui-ci le découperait en rondelle en le traitant de « merdeux sentimental » pour lui avoir dit qu'il se sentait connecté à lui, rien que cette image le fit sourire.

Il se ressaisit, il ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi à rêvasser. Le loup pénétra sans aucune hésitation dans la maison, évitant les pièges qui se trouvaient sur son passage, la présence de ses petites "surprise" confirma ce que penser Phinks, ils étaient connecté... sans aucun doute il était là.

La maison était lugubre et rustique, elle tombait en miette et grinçai de partout, un lieu bien exigu. La poussière ambiante rendait difficile la lisibilité du lieu, mais Phinks n'avais pas de mal à circuler, sa démarché était ferme et assuré évitant avec aisance ce qui se trouver sur son passage. Il connaissait chaque piège qu'avais mis le jeune assassin, un peu comme s'il était dans sa tête...Même si c'était juste de la monotomie.

Il avait exploré le rez-de-chaussée, mais pas de trace de Feitan, il monta doucement à l'étage et commença à explorer chaque pièces.

Phinks s'arrêta devant une porte, elle était scellée un sourire amusé revint illuminer son visage et il voulut défoncer la porte, mais il s'arrêta avant. Il se dit « je vais changer de méthode pour une fois » il sortit des fils de fer et se mit à crocheté la serrure, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il réussit à déverrouiller la porte.

Il pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas de loup, il repéra une silhouette assez frêle allonger sur le lit, il reconnu le jeune assassin. Il s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta devant le lit. Il attendait que le jeune asiatique réagisse, mais rien ne se passa. Cela alerta le loup qui se rapprocha doucement, sur ses gardes, car il connaissait le jeune fauve, s'il s'approchait trop près, il pouvait perdre un morceau en une fraction de seconde.

Phinks resta un peu dubitatif, ce qu'il vit le surpris, un Feitan endormis, le Sphinks s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Ce coup-ci il était vraiment sur le « cul » c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait endormis, après c'est vrai qu'ils avaient été en mission tous les deux depuis une semaine, sans vraiment trop dormir...

Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble, il pensait connaître chaque expressions et pensés du jeune assassin, mais il se dit que finalement il ne connaissait peut-être pas tout de son partenaire, ce qui le rendit en quelque sorte heureux.

Ils passaient parfois plusieurs jours ensemble, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, ça l'attendrit un peu et le fit légèrement sourire.

Le loup regarda le visage du jeune assassin plus attentivement, s'amusant de la situation après tout c'était tellement rare, il fallait bien en profiter un peu. Phinks observer les moindres détails du visage de son acolyte, il était « différent », il était presque innocent sans son regard assassin. Il remarqua qu'il avait de long cils, il baissa délicatement le col qui recouvrait le visage de Feitan pour pouvoir mieux regarder.

Le jeune assassin était vraiment une autre personne une fois endormis, ses cheveux d'un noir profond lui retomber sur le visage, ils était fin et doux au toucher, ses joues étaient légèrement rosé, ce qui contrastait avec son teint de porcelaine. Ses lèvres fines étaient entre-ouverte, elles donnaient presque l'envie d'être "embrassé" c'est ce que se dit le loup.

Il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle et il se dit intérieurement « Mais c'est qu'il peut être mignon! », il pouffa de rire et sorti son téléphone « faut absolument que je prenne une photos, je vais lui fiche la honte auprès des autres membres... Je risque de me faire tuer, mais c'est trop tentant »

Phinks pris une photo du jeune assassin, puis il rangea son téléphone et se remit à admirer le visage endormis de son partenaire, tâtonnant sa joue avec son doigt.

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Feitan et il pensa « c'est pas possible d'être autant sans défense, je pensais que même endormis il aurait les sens éveiller... Mais on dirait qu'il est du genre à avoir le sommeil lourd, j'aurais jamais cru pfff~ ».

Il lui caressa les cheveux pensant que cela aller le réveiller, mais le jeune assassin ne réagit pas, puis une idée arriva à l'esprit du loup, un sourire malicieux vint prendre possession de son visage.

Phinks se pencha sur le jeune assassin endormis, posa une main sur le sur le coussin qui se trouver sous la tête de son partenaire et il dit d'une voix anormalement douce :

-hé ! Princesse, il faut se réveiller~

Feitan ouvrit légèrement les yeux en entendant la voix, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les ouvrir complètement, car le loup plongea sur lui et lui captura ses lèvres. Phinks embrassa l'assassin le temps d'une fraction de seconde(il ne voulait pas se faire arraché la tête), puis il s'éloigna et se prépara à recevoir des coups d'épée, un sourire amusé vint de nouveau illuminer son visage, mais rien ne se passa.

Phinks regarda en direction de Feitan pour voir s"il était bien réveillé, puis il resta tétaniser en voyant le visage de celui-ci qui avait viré au cramoisi et surtout aux expressions qui se mélanger sur sont visage, Phinks ne soupçonnait jamais voir sur son partenaire avec de tels expressions "délicieuses".

Le jeune assassin était troublé et déconcerter parce qu'il venait de se passer et ça s'affichait sur son visage, Phinks penser qu'avec ce baiser il serait resté stoïque et l'aurait attaqué, mais cette réaction était beaucoup plus intéressante et il dit amusé :

-Je le crois pas ! Ah ah ah ! Tu n'a jamais embrasser quelqu'un de ta vie ?

Feitan réagit enfin, il se ressaisit en entendant ses parole, son visage se refit froid et son regard assassin, il attrapa Phinks par le col et le fit basculer sur le lit, il se mit au-dessus de lui et dit sur un ton glacial :

-Toi, qui t'a permis de me toucher ? Je te jure que cette fois-ci je te tuerais !

Il donna un bon coup de poing dans la face à Phinks ce qui le sonna un peu, puis il attrapa une chaîne et ligota le loup au lit.

Le jeune assassin descendit du lit, puis il dit sur un ton perçant de sa voix rauque :

-Jusqu'à maintenant tu a réussi à te libérer avec des cordes, mais je vois que ça devient trop facile pour toi, alors essaie un peu de te libérer avec ça ! Tu vas avoir une mort lente et douloureuse, t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir le chef de ta mort pour trouver un remplaçant.

Phinks paniqua légèrement et dit un peu nerveusement :

-T'es sérieux ? Aller Feitan je suis désolé

Un large sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de l'assassin, ses yeux reflété une pointe d'amusement, alors il dit avec un rire dans la voix :

-Si par miracle t'arrive à te libéré de là, je veux bien t'accorder le droit de me demander un truc, mais comme tu vas mourir ici, tu resteras avec cette belle pensée en tête, ne suis-je pas sympa ?

Sur ces mots il sorti de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui, ce qui signifiait que le baiser l'avait pas mal énervé.

Phinks devait de nouveau entrer en phase de réflexion et de nouveau cet question revint à l'esprit « qu'est-ce qui fait le plus peur au monde ? », mais cette question fut vite balayé par le souvenir du visage perturber de Feitan. Le loup n'avait jamais vu cette expression auparavant sur le visage de son partenaire et ça lui allait bien, il dit alors sans trop y penser :

-C'était adorable

Il remarqua alors ce qu'il venait de dire et pouffa de rire, il voulait en voir plus, il y avait sûrement une palette d'expression qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

Le jeu de la chasse aller devenir plus intéressant les règles venait d'évoluer à un stade supérieur et cette idée fut son moteur pour se défaire de ses liens, il y arriva plus facilement que prévu. Une fois libre, il s'étira et dit sur un ton amusé :

-Et bien il me doit un « truc », qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il n'allait pas partir à la recherche de l'assassin ce soir. Le loup allait laisser passer quelques jours pour bien réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour découvrir les expressions qu'il n'avait pas encore vu sur le visage du jeune assassin, il jubilait d'avance.

Il sorti son téléphone pour regarder la photo de Feitan endormis et il dit sur le même ton doux qu'auparavant :

-Finalement, je vais me garder cette petite découverte pour moi... je ne vais pas partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Il ferma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Phinks n'aille voir Feitan, puis le loup se décida enfin à se mettre en chasse. Depuis le temps, le jeune assassin avait déjà changé de ville, mais cela n'allait pas décourager le prédateur, il le trouverait comme il la toujours fait.

Phinks écuma les villes où pouvait se trouver Feitan? Plus il le cherchait, plus il s'amusait le loup était déterminé, il s'était trouvé un nouveau divertissement et il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder.

**Salut salut!**

**Je repart pour une nouvelle aventure avec un nouveau couple Feitan et Phinks (oui encore du HunterxHunter je sais XD) couple que j'adore mettre en scène, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu X3**

**Sur cette fanfic je serait un peu moins...comment dire méchante que sur ma fic précédente (l'amour du danger) je vais éviter de viré trop dans le psychopathe...enfin si mais, oh et puis vous verrez bien XD**

**Je vous réserve quelques surprises pour la suite~**


End file.
